24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 3: 5:00pm-6:00pm
| code = 3AFF05 | author = Evan Katz | director = Jon Cassar | rating = 7.2/10}} A riot is on hand at the prison. Kyle Singer is about to become contagious. President Palmer starts the debate with John Keeler. Jack and Ramon are forced to play Russian roulette, and Jack becomes a bigger enemy to his country. Episode guide * asks Anne for advice, and she says to tell the truth and trust that the people can tell the difference. *Jack tells that Tony had been shot in the neck and that she is in command. The staff listens to another terrorist demand. Michelle tells them that they have three hours to find Singer. * tells Linda that he brought the virus into the country. Kyle and Linda are kidnapped and placed in containment. *Chase tells that he is going to interrogate Salazar. Meanwhile, Jack has Kim generate a prisoner transfer document for Ramon Salazar, to break him out. * tells David Palmer that he will break Salazar out of prison and that it would be his last assignment. He then proceeds to break Salazar out, being forced to start a prison riot in the process. The Presidential debates are about to start. Senator John Keeler is introduced by the moderator first, followed by President David Palmer. A full riot is on hand at the prison. The prisoners continue seize control of the prison, and guards are being attacked. Jack Bauer uncuffs Ramon Salazar. He tells him to fight with him for his gun. They need to attract two guards. They are successful, and knock the guards out. Jack tells Ramon to get into the guards uniform. Chase Edmunds asks Warden Mitchell to re-deploy his men to contain Jack and Ramon. The warden wants to know how serious the threat is before he re-deploys his men. Chase tells him that Hector Salazar will release a deadly virus if Ramon is not delivered to him. The warden puts Chase in charge of a tactical team. Michelle Dessler calls Chase from CTU. Chase tells her that Jack is trying to break Salazar out of prison and that he started a riot. Michelle tells him that CTU is closing in on Kyle Singer. Kyle Singer apologizes to Linda for getting her into the situation. Kyle tells Linda that she won't get sick if the government agents find them in time. Kyle unscrews some pipes trying to find some wires. He says that he can get her out of this. Kim Bauer is looking for any clue of Kyle Singer. She finds a photo from a Caltrans server of someone in a blue shirt. She tells Adam Kaufman that it looks like the shirt Kyle was wearing. Michelle pulls Kim away from Adam to talk to her. Michelle asks Kim if she heard whats going on at the prison. Kim says she hasn't. Michelle tells her that Jack is trying to break Ramon out of prison and he started a prison riot to cover the escape. Kim tells her that she made a prison release form for Jack 30 minutes ago. Michelle tells Kim that Jack lied to her. If Jack would have asked anyone else, they would have known he was violating protocol. She tells Kim to get back to work. In guards uniforms, Jack tells Ramon that they will need to fight their way through the prisoners. They start to fight, but are outnumbered and overcome. Jack and Ramon are taken hostage. The prisoners show Chase and the guards that they have hostages, and then retreat to the laundry room. At CTU, Adam asks Kim if she sent a filter to his system. Kim says she forgot. Adam jumps on her about forgetting, saying it's the only thing shes working on. Michelle oversees the episode and calls Adam asking if there is a problem. Michelle tells him about Jack and the prison and tells Adam to cut her a little slack. .]] Kyle Singer is making a noose out of electrical wiring. Kyle tells Linda that if he dies, the virus is dying with him. He puts his neck in the noose and kicks the chair away and attempts to hang himself. Linda puts the chair back, but Kyle kicks it away. Linda gets on the chair and hangs on the piping, trying to bring down the pipes, and Kyle. Linda finally pulls down the pipe and Kyle falls to the ground, gasping for air. Kyle survives the attempted suicide. Hector Salazar prepares a welcome home party for Ramon. Claudia says he shouldn't be doing this. She says that Hector has been running things. She tells him to be his partner, not his caterer. Claudia wants him to get what he earned. Hector gets a call from Gael Ortega. Gael tells him the riot is still going on, but Ramon is still alive. Gael says they are getting close to finding Kyle Singer. Hector says to make sure CTU doesn't get to him. The filter finishes enhancing the image of the truck. They confirm that it is Kyle Singer. Adam asks if a gun is pointed at him. Kim zooms in and confirms that it is a gun. CTU now knows someone has Kyle Singer. However, CTU needs to find another camera angle to see the license plate. Adam tells Michelle about the image. At the prison, Chase tells Warden Mitchell to initiate a camera move to locate the hostages. The camera finds the hostages, including Jack. However, a prisoner then shoots the camera. The prisoners throw tables in front of the doors. One of the inmates wants to leverage the guards to escape, but another, Peel tells them it will never work. He has the guards lined up in front of him. He says it's time to have a little fun. He asks who wants to live. No one answers. He shoots a guard in the head. Again he asks who wants to live. This time one of them, Buchanan says he does. The first inmate picks him up and set him on a chair. Peel tells Jack that he has never seen him here. Jack says he's new. He puts Jack in the other chair. Peel takes out a revolver, empties the cartridges, and puts one back in, and forces them to play Russian roulette. is forced to play Russian roulette.]] The prisoner gives the gun to the young guard. He says he can't do it. The prisoner tells him he will do it. Peel takes the gun and points it to his own head, and pulls the trigger, but it just clicks. He hands the gun to the guard and says it's 1 in 5 now. The guard picks up the gun, points it to his head, but he can't do it. The prisoner says it's a waste of his time, and tells the other prisoners to shoot him. Jack steps in and talks the guard into doing it, saying he needs to give himself a chance. The guard puts the gun to his head and pulls the trigger, and there is a bang. The guard falls over to the delight of the observing prisoners. Kim tells Adam that she has a view of the truck from the next intersection. However, she won't be able to read anything until it finishes downloaded. While it's downloading, Adam tells Kim that he just found out about what Jack's doing. Before the image finishes downloading, an error message pops up. It's an error in an internal router. In ITS, Gael is interrupting the router. When he sees Kim enter, he pretends to be fixing the router. Gael tells Kim that the problem has been fixed. Adam tells Kim the router is back up. They are able to get a license plate. Adam calls Michelle to tell her the news. She says to have everyone looking for the truck. Michelle gets back to her call with Ryan Chappelle. He asks if Bauer is working alone, Michelle says she doesen't know. Michelle tells Chloe O'Brian to look in Jack's office. She says to look for anything. Casefiles, phone logs, etc. Michelle calls the hospital to check on Tony. The nurse says he's still in surgery. Michelle calls Evan at network operations. and asks if CTU gets the O.R. feed from the hospital Tony's at. He says they do, and connects the feed to Michelle's desktop. She opens up the file and now has live video of Tony's operation. She watches for a few minutes, but soon breaks down. Chase puts on a pair of glasses with a camera on it. He goes down a narrow hallway to place explosives on the wall. Peel calls out for Round 2. He picks Ramon and sets him down across from Jack. Ramon tries to tell him that he is a prisoner, not a guard. Jack confirms this, and confesses that he is a federal agent, who attempted to release him. However, Peel merely smiles and pits Jack against Ramon. Chase uses an optical camera to look through a vent. He now has a front row seat to the hostage situation. Jack picks up the gun, and points to his head. Click. The inmates applaud. Ramon picks up the gun and points to his head. He tells Peel that if he dies, his brother will find him. Peel tells him to shut up and to pull the trigger. Ramon looks Jack in the eye. Click. More applause from the inmates. On the other side of the wall, Chase sets an explosive. Jack sees the light in the vent and now knows that someone is there. Jack picks up the gun and points the gun to his head, but shoots Peel at the last moment. A wall blows in and a gunfight starts. Jack and Ramon crawl out of the room. Chase yells out for Jack, but doesn't get an answer. closes a drug kit.]] Chloe O'Brian continues to look through Jack's office. She finds the vial of heroin and a syringe. She calls the lab and asks for someone to come up with a drug kit. At the Presidential debate, John Keeler brings up the questionable character of Anne Packard. President Palmer, out of turn, tells Keeler that this is not the time nor place to launch these attacks. The moderator reminds him that Keeler still has time to speak. In Jack's office, a lab technician is testing the drug canister for Chloe. It comes back positive for opiates, and Chloe goes to tell Michelle. Kim sees Chloe in her dad's office and confronts her. Chloe tells her that she is looking for anything that could help them understand what Jack is doing. Kim asks her about the router malfunction earlier. Chloe says that it couldn't, and Kim shrugs it off. As Kim is leaving, she asks if Chloe found anything in her dad's office. Chloe quickly gets defensive trying to get Kim to leave. Since Kim wouldn't leave, Chloe bluntly tells her that Jack has been using drugs. Chloe shows Michelle the syringe and vial. While this is going on, Adam Kaufman tells Michelle that LAPD found the vehicle that Kyle Singer was in. Michelle dispatches all field teams to the area. Jack and Ramon make it through a storage room to an outside door. However, the parking lot is full of police officers. A police helicopter lands in the parking lot. Jack and Ramon take off their uniforms. CTU teams are on site at the industrial complex, but there are three warehouses. Michelle asks Adam to use infrared to narrow it down. Jack tells Ramon that he will have to trust him. Jack walks out with Ramon. Chase tells him that CTU is close to getting Singer, but that isn't enough for Jack. He tells Chase he needs the helicopter. Chase tells the warden to let Jack go. The warden tells all teams to stand down. Jack puts Salazar in the chopper. A CTU team goes into the warehouse and takes out the terrorist team. The lead agent tells CTU headquarters that they have Kyle Singer. Chase gets a call from Michelle confirming that they have Kyle Singer, but Jack has already taken off. Chase tries to get his attention but is unable to. Split screen: Chase desperately tries to flag Jack down. President Palmer continues the debate with Keeler, while Anne and Wayne watch on the monitor. Kyle and Linda are placed in containment units for transport. Hector oversees the preparations for the night's feast. Kim sits at her desk at CTU, worried for her father. Laughing, Ramon tells Jack that Jack is now a bigger enemy to the United States than he is. Jack says nothing. '' Memorable quotes *'Claudia Hernandez': Show Ramon that your going to be his partner, not his caterer. *'Ramon Salazar': If I die, my brother will find you. *'Ramon Salazar': Congratulations. Now you are even a bigger enemy to your country than I am. Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * James Badge Dale as Chase Edmunds * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Guest starring * Wendy Crewson as Dr. Anne Packard * Joaquim de Almeida as Ramon Salazar * Vanessa Ferlito as Claudia Hernandez * Vincent Laresca as Hector Salazar * Riley Smith as Kyle Singer * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer * Jesse Borrego as Gael Ortega * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Zachary Quinto as Adam Kaufman * Kevin Chapman as Warden Mitchell * Geoff Pierson as Senator John Keeler * Lobo Sebastian as Prisoner Peel * Leonard Roberts as Guard Buchanan * Agnes Bruckner as Linda * John Pyper-Ferguson as Inmate * David Labiosa as David Gomez Co-starring * Mark Thompson as Moderator Uncredited * Yoshi Ando as prison inmate * Ted Barba as prison guard and captured riot guard * Gregory J. Barnett as prison guard * Ronnie Freeman as prison inmate * Troy Gilbert as prison inmate and SWAT team member * Steve Lanza as Jesse * Jalil Jay Lynch as prison inmate * John Meier as inmate D-9973 * Ryan Moore as Kevin * Orlando Ortega as prison inmate * Paul Schulze as Ryan Chappelle (audio only) * Erik Stabenau as riot guard and prison inmate * Chuck Tamburro as CTU chopper pilot * Andy Umberger as Dr. Linzer * Christopher Whitman as prison inmate Production staff Background information and notes * At the end of this episode where Jack Bauer and Ramon Salazar play Russian roulette, Kiefer Sutherland made a public service announcement about gun safety. * During this episode, Jack kills someone for the first time this season. No other season features a first kill from Jack Bauer as late as the fifth episode. *Mary Lynn Rajskub was wrongly credited as "Marry Lynn Rajskub" in this episode. See also *5:00pm-6:00pm (disambiguation) *"24: On the Loose" Day 305 305